Seto's Birthday DDR
by Makai-Rahl
Summary: Seto has forgotten his own bithday, AGAIN. So to make up for it he lets Mokuba take him to Kaiba land and play DDR with him. Who wins? Read and find out! ONESHOT RANDOM FUN!XD


Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi oh!

A/n: I was listening to a few songs that I have favorite d as vids on my youtube, and this just popped into my head...XD Enjoy!

Seto had been up for a few hours, trying to get the newest rules completed for his latest tournament completed when he realized that he heard music booming through the rest of the house. Sighing and saving the data on his laptop, he closed the lid and slowly rose to his feet, a little stiff. Walking over to the door to his office, he slowly pulled it open, and for the first time in a while he wanted to burst out laughing. His office was directly located across the hall from the kitchen, and glancing into it, he noticed that his little brother was busy making breakfast and dancing to the music. In his underwear. There was also a fairly big mess on most of the counters in the kitchen. Trying his best to retain his "I"m now going to kick your ass" face, Seto stalked over to the doorway and cleared his throat. When that didn't work, he barked, still choking on his laugh "Mokuba!"

The youngest Kaiba whirled around, successfully lodging more batter on the opposite wall, as well as his brother. He stood there for a minute, turning bright red, the wooden spoon in his hand clattering to the floor.

"Uh hey Seto...How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough..." he glanced around, and noticed the cookbook that was lying on the counter, splattered in goo. "What the hell were you doing anyway?"

Mokuba said nothing, and just stared at his older brother. "Don't tell me you forgot Seto.."

"Forgot what?" Seto leaned in the doorway, glad for the moment that he had chosen to not change into regular cloths for the day, still standing in his Blue-Eyes pj pants and an old t-shirt.

Mokuba just rolled his eyes. "For being a genius big brother..."

"What?"

"It's your birthday you retard! Your freaking birthday and you forgot!! Oi!" Mokuba threw up his hands and turned down the music. "We were supposed to spend the whole day at Kaiba Land as regular people remember? And you were going to come with me to try out my new DDR system! Geez! Go get ready big brother, I'll clean this up and then meet you in an hour." Mokuba playfully shoved his older brother out, and got to cleaning. Neither brother had noticed that Roland was standing on the other side of the doorway, silently laughing. Seto peered at him, but for once offered his oldest bodyguard and friend a crooked smile.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing just Mr. Mokuba's attempt at making a cake for you sir..." he couldn't hold it in any longer, and started laughing. It was a very good thing that Seto was in a good mood, or Roland would've been fired right there. Instead, the elder Kaiba mounted the massive front stairs to go make himself presentable as "normal", trying to ignore the blatant fact that he had forgotten his own birthday.

A few hours later, both brothers were in Kaiba Land, Mokuba leading the way to the newest attraction, the DDR. He explained the rules to Seto as they waited in line.

"It's like this Seto: The better you dance, the harder the steps get. You start out of super easy, but you could be on hard or even expert when your done. And you have to dance with more than you're feet too, you have to use your whole body. I hate watching people just standing there and stomp their feet. I made it more interesting. Trust me."

"Ok, I'm totally lost but we'll go with it little brother..." Seto shrugged, his younger sibling made up weird rules for his attractions, but oh well. When it was their turn, Mokuba and Seto both climbed onto the stage. "Well, it's your birthday, you pick the song big bro. I uploaded all of our songs from our iPods as the default songs, so pick one."

Seto shrugged, and picked a song. This was going to be easy, even against Mokuba. Or so he thought. A crowd had gathered around them, wondering who the new stranger and his brother were. At least the geek squad...

"He look guys, It's Mokuba! And Seto!" he spoke too soon. There they were. Yugi, Yami, Tea, Joey, Duke, Tristin, Bakura and Serenity. Cursing under his breath, Seto turned back to his little brother.

"You ready Seto?"

"Yeah. You're on little brother."

The steps were simple, at first. As the songs and levels progressed however, Seto was finding that his little brother was quite a bit ahead of him. The crowd was cheering them on, as well as the squad.

"Come on Mokuba! Crush him!" Duke cheered, and the others shouted similar comments like"Come on Kaiba, don't let him beat you!"

"Mokuba you rock little man!"

Mokuba was panting by the last round, and he turned to his older brother, and to his delight, he was panting and smiling as well, the blue in his eyes melted to a sapphire. He could tell that Seto hadn't had this much real fun in a long time.

"Ok Sseto, last round. You're pick."

"Ok, get ready Mokuba..." he picked the song, and the machine announced "Synchronization!" the crowed cheered.

"What does that mean?" Seto asked, getting ready.

"Means that this round, we have to follow the moves exactly like they are on the screen, no variations like you could do in the last rounds. Who ever dances better this round is the winner."

"Ok."

They duked it out pretty hard, but in the end, Seto emerged victorious, sweaty and panting to show for it.

"Ha! Take that Mr. Master of DDRness!" he jabbed a finger at his little brother. Mokuba raised his eyebrow.

"DDRness? Have you ever ended a sentence with ness? Geez..." Mokuba shrugged, and both exited the stage, where they were joined by the rest of the gang who happily chorused "Happy birthday Kaiba!" and handed him a small box. Seto raised an eyebrow and asked, "What the hell is this?"

"Whada tink? It's a birthday present Kaiba! So open it up ritch boy!" Joey blurted, which almost earned him a black eye, but Seto was too intrigued by the package to notice the blond's antics.

He did, and he actually liked the gift, though he would never admit it. It was a lithograph of his Blue Eyes, framed in silver and matte on black velvet.

"It's to hang where ever you want to Kaiba, for they guy who has everything anyway. "Yugi laughed, and the rest of the gang bid their farewells and good wishes. "Well, it's getting late, we better head home Seto. Talk to ya later Yugi!" Mokuba waved, and Seto followed his little brother to his current everyday car, a black VW Jetta.

"I guess that wasn't too bad of a present little brother, but you'll have to work on your baking skills." then Seto actually started laughing. "Wow I'm funny."

"Can it Seto."

Well, that's it, it was supposed to be a lot shorter than that, but oh well, review plz!


End file.
